Hatred of the Quincy: On the Rise Again?!
Tsukimaru vs Reikoku "Tsukimaru, get ready! It's impossible for me to lose here. I'll show your father and everyone else, that I should become master of this Dojo." Enthusiastic and energetic, the young teen behind the voice dashed at the one who designated as Tsukimaru. A careless strike with his blade held high into the air, and clashed against the hand of Tsukimaru. Inside of the room they were in, there may have been around twelve students. Yeah fourteen exactly, counting Tsukimaru and the teen who'd clashed with him. There was a silence in the air, each student's eye bigger than the student that sat next to them. A smirk grew on Tsukimaru's face, glaring into the unfit eyes of the teen that opposed him. "Reikoku, you are still naive. In fact, I must say, you are an idiot. My father should've left you in the Rukongai where he found you." Tsukimaru mocked Reikoku. This was something Tsukimaru did when they clashed nearly every time and because of that, Reikoku was accustomed to it. Perhaps Tsukimaru was correct. Maybe Tsukimaru's father should have left him where he was. Reikoku however, knows there was something that the man saw in him, especially if he invited him with open arms into his domain. Reikoku couldn't let whatever the man saw in him be in vein, so no matter what he trained to get better. He wanted to justify himself. Positioning himself by taking a leap backwards Reikoku created a gap between himself and Tsukimaru. Grabbing his blade's hilt he held it downwards. "Coronate, Kaikoishi! Your times of overpowering me with your strength are over." His once average katana extended outwards turning into a long broadsword. Rather than a metal makeup, his sword, Kaikoishi, took on the properties of the earth. "I can't believe I thought I'd beat you will just but Zanpakutō in it's sealed state. Now Tsukimaru, face the terror of Kaikoishi and myself!" Rushing towards Tsukimaru yet again, he lifted his blade high into the air, and allowing it to fall down directly above Tsukimaru who'd moved out of the way with a simple side step. Reikoku wasn't done though, as Tsukimaru side stepped, Reikoku followed him with another swing, and began to continue his slashes at Tsukimaru. Each one that missed, crashed around the floor boards of their sparring room ripping into it. The students in the room all gasped, but Tsukimaru was too quick to be caught by Reikoku's sluggish slashes. Reikoku's swings began to get quicker, catching Tsukimaru completely by surprise. "Where'd he get this speed from?!" Tsukimaru question, before a slash came flying from his left side. Quickly reaching to his own left side with his left hand, he threw his haori back grabbed the cross guard of his blade, pushed up against it and it flew from it's scabbard into his hand, blocking Reikoku's powerful blow. A thunderous clash from the two students of the dojo, and both held their blades up against the other. "I must admit, that you've increased your speed but.." Tsukimaru ducked low, twirled around his blade with his leg extended outwards, tripping Reikoku laying him flat on his back. "You just can't be me yet." He finished, with the tip his blade pointed between the eyes of Reikoku. "You took the fact that I'm not great at Hakuda too lightly, and left yourself wide open. Pathetic." Removing his blade from between Reikoku's face, he placed it in the scabbard and began to walk off. As he turned around, the feathers from that extending from his haori shinned over a laid out Reikoku. With his gaze focused on the ceiling, Reikoku smiled. "It just seems as if I will never be able to get past this, Toneri-sama." Flashback Reikoku stood on the streets of a West Rukongai district, and he faced a gang of bandits. He stood there with a blade in his hand, and the bandits looked down on him with a demonic grin. Over their shoulders where net bags, filled with precious items that the people of the Rukongai held dear. "Alright men, let's get the rest and head over to the nest district!" Shouted one of the bandit members, he continued. "And someone get this damn runt out of my face!" Another one of the bandit members emerged from behind him, and slowly began to approach Reikoku. Lifting his blade into the air, Reikoku swung it, but was knocked back with just a simple punch. Flipping across the street into a nearby fruit cart, Reikoku slowly rose to his feet, struggling in the process. Reikoku felt his entire body become overshadowed, and a voice played over his head. "Well, well, well. What do we have here, Yukio? How did you plan on taking these guys down with just an Asauchi." The man reached to Reikoku grabbing the young boy, at this time, by his collar. "Let me go!" The man laughed, "I'm not here to hurt you." He placed his vision on the bandits. The bandits all had there eye's fixated on the man that lifted the boy as well. "Hey, who the hell are you? Get out of our way. You'd best be gone, if you knew what was good for you!" Now speaking appeared to be the overall leader of the bandits. ---- Category:Hatred of the Quincy Arc